thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Door Wiki
Welcome to The Last Door wiki! This wikia is dedicated to The Last Door, a pixel-animated point and click horror adventure game by The Game Kitchen. It's inspired by horror writers such as H.P. Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe, and Arthur Machen. Set in Victorian England, the story unfolds around Jeremiah Devitt, who is drawn into a dark mystery as he investigates the death of his childhood friend, Anthony Beechworth. The game has received several awards, including Best Adventure Game of 2013 (Armor Games), Ten Best Games of 2013 (Kongregate), and Coolest Game (Indie Developer Burger Awards 2014). Warning: Spoilers are to be expected for Chapters 1 to 7. Details about the final episode, Beyond the Curtain, are hidden behind spoiler tags hidden text , except in articles that are primarily about that episode. Spoiler tags might not work on mobile devices. Contents External links Social media News March 29, 2016: The Last Door Season 2 Collector’s Edition has been released for PC, Mac, and Linux! Recommended games Games that have been recommended by The Game Kitchen and by fans on The Last Door forums. * 5 Days a Stranger (free) * Alice Is Dead (free) * Alone in the Dark (1992) * All the Way Down (free) * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Anchorhead (free, interactive fiction) * The Blackwell Legacy * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth * Catachresis (free) * Deep Sleep (free) * Don’t Escape (free) * Eldritch * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (GameCube) * Fran Bow * Gemini Rue * A Grain of Truth (free) * The Hound of Shadow (free, interactive fiction) * Hunger Daemon (free, interactive fiction) * Ib (free) * Imscared (free) * Myosotis (free) * Neverending Nightmares * One Late Night (free) * The Rapture Is Here and You Will Be Forcibly Removed From Your Home (free) * Sepulchre (free) * Shadow of the Comet and Prisoner of Ice * Slender (free) * The Terrible Old Man (free) * The Vanishing of Ethan Carter Want to help? The Last Door wiki is a community site that anyone can contribute to. To write a new article, simply enter the title into the box below. If you're uncertain, check out Wikia's tutorial. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help - "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Or add a quote to the Quote Generator. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Infobox templates: Characters, Locations, Episodes, Seasons Quote Image Polls Who's your favorite character? Devitt Wakefield Kaufmann Anthony Alexandre Ernest Baldwin Hugo Miss Konhe Professor Wright Miss Foster Other Which chapter is your favorite? The Letter Memories The Four Witnesses Ancient Shadows The Playwright My Dearest Visitor The Reunion Beyond the Curtain Twitter __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse